


When We're The Last Two

by selkieskin



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Big Brother 16, Coming Out, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zach/Frankie, Zankie, Zrankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkieskin/pseuds/selkieskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Just you wait until we're the last two in the house."</i> </p><p>Now they're the only two left. Will Zach make good on his word, or was it all just part of the game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're The Last Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm British and can't watch much of the show, so any mistakes are mine. I was just surprised there was no fanfiction, so I wrote some.

This was it.

They were finally the last two in the Big Brother House.

Frankie and Zach had had an awkward tension around them all evening, as Frankie looked at Zach and shivered with the memory of Zach whispering to him _just you wait until we're the last two in the house. Just you wait._

Zach laughed at something Frankie said, and said that he might call it a night. He stretched obscenely, showing off his biceps, like he always did. They got ready for bed without speaking, the air thick, words catching in both their throats, neither able to quite look at each other. Frankie found that he was sweating. He didn't know for sure if Zach really was into him, or if it was just a strategy for the cameras. He didn't know if this last night would ruin everything that there was so far between them, that had been so vital to him throughout his time here. He snuck a peek at Zach in time to see him climbing into the big bed, shirtless as usual. Wordlessly, gathering up his courage, Frankie climbed in beside him, and they lay there, sides not quite touching, only inches away.

“Night night,” Zach said, closing his eyes.

All of a sudden Frankie was angry. What if it really had been a showmance? What if all that was just playing the game? What if he'd been used to get them to this point? He'd made a pact with himself going in that he wouldn't get sucked into anyone else's games, but what if he'd been played like a fool, and worse – what if he'd let himself believe that this was genuine, and had fallen just a little bit for the man beside him? That idea hurt more than anything. He couldn't restrain himself. Even if this would ruin everything, he suddenly had to know.

“So was it all for the cameras?” he hissed.

Zach, surprised, rolled over to look at him. He knew immediately what he was talking about.

“No. What the fuck, dude, no.”

Frankie could feel his throat tightening. Even now this could be him being played. And there wasn't anyone else around to interrupt them now. He could find out the truth.

“Then why me?” Frankie asked. “If it really is the first time you've... that you've felt anything... for a man, why go for the one obviously gay man in the house? On Big Brother?” There was a silence between them. “Like, did you seriously think I wasn't going to call you out on it?”

“It's, erm...” Zach murmured. Frankie's heart beat faster, and he braced himself for what was to come. “...It's not. It's not the first time.”

Frankie let out a breath, surprised but not a little relieved, and looked at Zach's face in the low light. He looked frightened, and unsure. They were emotions that he recognised from his own past. He was only young at the time, but he could remember this feeling, clear as day.

“Are you out?”

“No,” Zach replied.

“Then why now?”

Zach shifted so that he was a little bit closer, but still they didn't touch.

“I just...” Zach bit his lip, worried. “I've just never really had a gay friend before, you know? Like, my bros, they're just bros, they'd never... yeah. They'd think it was weird. And when I met you, something just clicked. I just felt like, you're like me, you know? We're actually so alike, you and me. And it was the first time... so I immediately wanted to get to know you, and it turns out you're so cool. Like, you're nice, and you're funny, and you're just great to hang out with, and... and... and I just found myself wanting to be near you. Like, all the time.” There was a stunned silence before Zach blurted “Is that weird?”

Frankie smiled reassuringly, letting his guard down.

“No, no, it's not weird, not at all,” he replied softly. “I remember my first time meeting someone who was like me, and I don't know why, but it like honestly hadn't occurred to me that some people were just, gay, and it didn't have to mean they were miserable or teased or anything, you know?” He reached out and stroked down Zach's arm. “It's alright. It's alright.”

Zach burrowed into Frankie's arms, and Frankie's breath caught in his throat at the feel of that expanse of hot, bare skin pressed against him. Frankie wanted so much to kiss him, but he was still scared of driving him away. So instead, he burrowed his face into his bare shoulder, and spoke quietly.

“Are you OK with... the thought that someone might like you back?”

“Do you like me back?” Zach's speech was muffled in Frankie's collarbones.

Frankie was going to answer, but something held him back.

“Dude, you first.”

“Stop it! Do you like me or not?”

“Are you bi, Zach?”

“No,” Zach denied instinctively, before stopping himself and pulling away again. “Yes, no... I don't know. Frankie-”

Frankie felt himself getting angry again, seeing what he thought were holes in this cover. He had to push him to get straight answers. This could still all be a ploy. He had to expose him if that was the case. After all, this was still a game. Both of them could be playing to win, no matter what was between them, or what Frankie thought was between them. Or maybe just hoped. He couldn't let that sway him now.

“Well, I'm just wondering if you know what it really means to love a man. And I'm a man, I'm not some other category that it's fine for you to mess around with. I have feelings, and I'm strong, and I could pin you down if I wanted to.” He caught Zach's wrists and rolled over so that he was on top and had Zach's wrists pinned above him. Honestly, he wasn't quite in control, he just wanted to scare Zach into admitting he was lying, and prove his suspicions correct. “Like this. That's _gay._ I'm fucking on top of you, you feel that. Are you alright with that?”

“Yes,” Zach breathed, and Frankie's stomach flip-flopped because he could almost believe him.

“And I've got stubble right now. That going to scare you?” Not letting go of his wrists, he slowly dragged his cheek up Zach's face, their lips coming near each other, but not quite touching. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. They were both breathing heavily, and Zach turned to try and capture Frankie's lips, but Frankie pulled away before that could happen. He tried to pull his arms away, but it didn't work. Frankie wasn't going to lose that easily. There was only one thing more he could do, one last-ditch attempt to expose this as a ruse. If this didn't work, nothing would.

“And what about this?” Frankie growled, forcing himself between Zach's legs, spreading them open. Zach stayed compliant and willing, and reached up to put his freed hand on the side of Frankie's head as Frankie hooked Zach's legs over his shoulders and pressed them together, half-hard against Zach's ass, layers of clothes still between them. He planted his hands at either side of Zach's head as Zach's hand tangled in his hair.

“I said, _what about this!_ ” Frankie's eyes flashed, daring him to deny it. Daring him to make the next move. Zach didn't respond, so Frankie moved against him, just once, to show him what he meant. Zach grunted, and his eyes rolled in his head.

“Oh my god,” said Zach. “Oh my god. Come here. Come here, I need you right now. Come here.” He pulled Frankie down by his hair, and finally, after weeks of waiting and wanting and near-misses, their lips crashed together and Frankie moaned into Zach's mouth, feeling Zach rock-hard between their bodies, unconsciously dry-humping as he felt their arousal crash together.

Zach grabbed Frankie's hand and guided it between them, clumsily pulling it under his waistband and letting Frankie feel him. They both gasped at the contact, and Zach's grip tightened on the back of Frankie's hand.

“Feel that? That's for you. You fucking tease, that was so perfect, oh my god. This is all for you.”

Frankie gripped the shaft and started to move his hand up and down, and they kept kissing. Zach's mouth travelled down to Frankie's neck and he sucked a hickey onto the hollow above his collarbone, which only turned Frankie on even more. He felt the vibrations as Zach made little noises in his throat. They continued to rut against each other for what wasn't very long and felt like an even shorter time, before finally coming in their pants like they were about 15 – Zach first, and Frankie about a minute after. Zach watched in fascination as Frankie reached his climax, before collapsing on top Zach's chest, boneless. Frankie eventually recovered enough to wipe his hand on Zach's shorts and disentagle them both, lowering Zach's legs back onto the bed, and crawling up to snuggle in Zach's arms. Both were uncomfortably wet and sticky but ultimately too spent and happy to get up and wash it off. They held each other for a while. Zach kissed the top of Frankie's head, and Frankie finally let all his doubts go. He squeezed Zach a little tighter, and had to laugh at the absurd situation they were in – had they really just done that with the cameras and microphones everywhere?

“I'd have got undressed, but I didn't feel like I wanted the world to see my bare ass.”

Zach laughed, and squeezed him in the side, accidentally in a ticklish spot. Frankie squealed and kicked his leg out.

“Well, bare ass maybe not, but would you be against losing the tank top at least?”

In answer, Frankie looked at him, and just pulled his tank top up over his head and flung it down the side of the bed. Zach's hands came up and he ran his hands across Frankie's chest, squeezing his pecs gently as he ran a thumb over the still-erect nipple, fascinated.

“I'm not quite up for round two yet,” Frankie teased, enjoying the attention anyway. Zach grinned and pulled him down so his mouth was pressed against Frankie's ear.

“Some perverts will have been watching that on the livestream,” Zach murmured mock-seductively, grinning evilly. Frankie gasped, horrified at the reminder. 

“Oh my god! Don't say that. They fucking will, as well. Oh my god, I'll never go out in public again.”

“Aww, your face is so red! You're so cute,” Zach said, squeezing his cheek, and then stilled. “I do like you, you know. Bit late to say it, but it's the honest truth. I've always only meant to tell you the truth. Since the beginning. I can't lie to you, not about this. I like you.”

“Zach, I like you too.” Frankie touched Zach gently, running his fingers down his front. “But I've gotta say, you're crazy. That is one hell of a coming-out, man.” They grinned at each other, and came together again, kissing for a few minutes more, before Zach broke the silence.

“Shame we didn't give them much of a show, then,” he said, winking cheesily. Frankie snorted in disbelief.

“No way! No, wait until we get out of here. For your information I can last longer but I was worked up – there is such a thing as too much unresolved sexual tension, you horndog. Not like you were much better. Hypocrite.” Zach pretended to be offended and tickled him in revenge, until Frankie surrendered, laughing. “Alright, alright! I'll show you! Lots of things. But another time.”

“I want you to show me things,” Zach whispered huskily, the tone going straight to Frankie's cock. Frankie whimpered, which turned Zach on even more. Zach pulled the duvet over them both, making a den, pulling out the sides so they were all covered. It felt like it was just them now. It was their own little world. The microphones could hear them, but the looks on their faces, that was only for them.

“How about this?” Zach whispered. “Private enough for you?”

Frankie fought a brief internal battle, but Zach kissed him deeply, and that affected his judgement just a little.

 _“Yes,”_ Frankie whispered back, pulling Zach into him again.


End file.
